1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of changing a recording mode from CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) to CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) in the middle of recording data to a disk recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a disk recording device writes input data at a speed slower than 2×, so that it writes data to a writable disk such as CD-R and CD-RW at CAV mode for entire recording area of the disk.
In the meantime, the recording speed of a disk recording devices are becoming increasingly faster, which requires faster rotation speed of a writable disk. In the CAV mode, the linear velocity is increased in proportion to a radius as a recording point goes outward. However, if the linear velocity becomes faster than a critical speed, the properties of the medium are not sufficiently changed by an incident writing beam, or data to be write becomes underrun because the data writing rate becomes higher than maximum encoding rate of an installed encoding hardware.
Therefore, it is required that CAV mode should be changed to CLV at an appropriate point of a disk as shown in FIG. 1 under the condition of an increase in recording speed.